


Dying Heart, Breaking Soul

by OnceABlueMoon



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Body Dysphoria, Drabble, Dysphoria, Gen, LGBTQ Themes, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnceABlueMoon/pseuds/OnceABlueMoon
Summary: The curse always weighed the heaviest on Mammon.





	Dying Heart, Breaking Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TeitoxAkashi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeitoxAkashi/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn.

The curse always weighed the heaviest on Mammon. They knew that. Each of them dealt with body dysphoria nowadays, the childish body a horror to the adult mind. But Mammon. Prideful, sad Mammon, who fought so hard for their transition.

Mammon, once again in a male body.

Mammon, losing themself in murder, in money, in the mystic, just in order to forget. But don’t you know? You never can.

(Have a broken heart, instead)

**Author's Note:**

> written for the title ask meme on tumblr


End file.
